Just A Little Longer Please
by bxblover
Summary: Just one little phrase can drive a man crazy. Even Seto Kaiba when his lover says it to him. Of course, that depends on the context...S&J, lime.


**Just A Little Longer**

First of all, I'd like to go on record with the statement I Love Joey Wheeler. He means the world to me, and I can't say---with honesty anyway---that I've ever been happier in my life. He makes me feel good about myself, and he helps shape me into becoming a better person. But, also saying with honesty that there are some things he does that just _drive me crazy_! Oh sure, there are those average every-day annoyances that get to you and pester you a little bit. But this is seriously a downright habit that makes me _nuts_! That in itself is proof. Seto Kaiba doesn't go nuts!

I guess one might assume right away that there would be many qualities in Joey that I don't enjoy. Not true actually. So many things Joey does that I used to hate I now find absolutely adorable. For example, it used to bother me when Joey whined that he lost at a game or a bet. Now it I love it, because whenever he loses he juts out his lips, of course giving me the perfect chance to take advantage of. But, this particular habit is the reverse of those other situations. I used to consider it adorable, but now I can't _stand_ it!

I suppose I should start with when my puppy and I first started dating. Understandably, Joey isn't very used to getting what he wants, and sometimes not what he needs. So whenever I would shower him with gifts or treats at first he would attempt to refuse it for, as I said, he wasn't used to getting his needs or wants. Some time after that he grew to accept them; very generously actually for right after I gave him something that he wanted he would always show me his _own_ type of gratitude. All the more reason to spoil my beloved puppy. It then came to the point where he would actually start asking me for things he wanted. That I actually enjoyed, and still do. I think it's wonderful that he feels comfortable enough to ask me for something. I know he doesn't love me for my money, but we both know that it's some pretty nice icing on the cake.

But I can't like everything I give to Joey. I'd do anything to keep my pup happy, but that doesn't really mean that I always enjoy what makes him happy. And when we go out to places that I don't like, I can stick around for a little while. But eventually, when I've had enough and am about ready to crack, I of course will ask him if we can leave. I admit I'm used to getting what I want, but I still know the meaning of no, and as much as it may seem otherwise, I'm not as spoiled as I seem. Privileged perhaps, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the common man. The point being, that if I want something to happen, or want something to stop, I either order it to stop, or I ask it to stop. Naturally in Joey's case I ask. Now, instead of just saying no, which I _know_ I wouldn't mind as much, he always asks me with this ridiculous puppy-dog face that he knows I can't resist, "just a little longer? Please?"

It didn't irritate me at first. Like I said, I thought it was adorable. But when it finally got annoying was when I decided---like some idiot---to go with Joey to the Monster Truck rally I got him tickets for on our six-month anniversary. He understands that I'm not entirely into that stuff, and so he let me bring my iPod. Not like that did any good. I had my Bizet on at full volume, and through the shouts of the people around me and the massive engines within the trucks I was straining to hear even the slightest crescendo of the orchestra. I finally gave up and decided not to waste the battery. Unfortunately, giving my ears full access to that boisterous commotion in the stadium ended me up with a slowly-developing migraine. That was it, I'd had enough. I tugged on Joey's shirt, who was eagerly jumping up and down as he loudly cheered for someone named "Kop Killer". Which I myself found pathetic; I never like it when someone twists a word to suit their poor attempts clever wordplay. Forgive my picky attitude, but I guess that's what comes from having an A class education. Anyway, I asked him if it would be alright if I went to the car and waited for him. I don't mind so much that he asked me to stay; it was our six month anniversary after all. But that's the first time he did it. A curl of his lips, a sadness in his eyes, he said, "Just a little longer Seto? Please?" With that, his attention went back to the trucks.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to say that Joey's selfish. Quite the opposite actually; I wouldn't say you've never met a more selfless person. But Joey's the one that got me into the habit of donating money to the soup kitchens in Domino, just as I've gotten him into the habit of contributing to UNICEF every Halloween with me and Mokuba.

Getting back onto the topic at hand, after the Truck Rally I noticed it a lot more when Joey would say that. First the rally, then a comic book convention, an art club meeting, then helping pick out a dress for his sisters prom (who is nice, but if I liked being around girls getting in and out of their clothes I'd still be in the closet) joining him in a field trip to an arcade, and most recently, actually playing---yes, playing---football with him and his friends. Although to be fair it was sort of fun being quarterback.

But it still makes me insane when he says that phrase of his! Every time I hear it now, I want to grind my teeth and snarl. To make it worse, I've even had a nightmare about it! No, it was not a simple bad dream. It was an actual nightmare.

We were sitting on a plane, for some reason or another, and Joey looked over at me, with that sultry, sensual glance he gives me when he wants sex. He leaned over and whispered something to me, but I can't remember what it is now. But somehow or another, we ended up in the plane's bathroom; a perfect wet-dream since this was a mutual fantasy that Joey and I share. At least we used to. Ever since the dream that particular fantasy has lost it's appeal. Anyway, things were going great, I was taking my time pleasuring him; that way I could delight in his restrained pleasure, his silent gasps as he remembered where we were. I was busy running one hand up and down his erection while the other was busy undoing my pants. I remember it was unusually easy to do so, and as soon as I had them lowered just enough so that I was exposed, I spread Joey's legs apart, my heart pounding in anticipation of the rapture of Joey Wheeler. Just as I was about to enter him, he let out a hum, and looked down at me with a raised brow. He ran the tip of his finger over my erection, that I hadn't looked at, and smiled, saying in that wise-ass tone of voice he has, "Just a little longer please?"

I woke up screaming! Yes, it may seem like I'm being a drama queen, (nix on the snide little 'queen' comments if you please.) But surely you can see how I feel? The love of my life, and the person who's given me the best sex I've ever had thinking I'm…I'm…

"Inadequate," I whispered quietly.

"Mm…what Seto?" A soft voice murmured.

I looked down, remembering suddenly that the topic of my musings was here in my arms. "Nothing love. I was just thinking."

The puppy snuggled a little closer, burying his face into my shirt. "Okay," he mumbled sleepily. We were watching _2001: A Space Odyssey_, and while an excellent film in my opinion, it tends to get a bit drawn out and boring to some. Clearly my puppy being one of them. I smirked. Typical. Whenever the boy chooses a movie for us to watch at night, no matter how early it is, he always ends up falling asleep. "Look Seto, I know the movie was my pick, but I don't think I'm gonna make it through." He looked up at me for a moment. "Then again, you're the one that's so comfy." As if to prove his point, the puppy nuzzled his nose further into my cotton shirt.

I rolled my eyes in fondness. I know he means what he says, but sometimes his timing can make it seem a little insincere. It's not though; my puppy doesn't lie to me. I reached for the controller and turned off the TV to save time. When I moved to get up, the blonde clutched at my shirt. I looked down, and he had a tired smile on his face, warm brown eyes shining with tenderness. "Just a little longer? Please?"

He used my shirt to pull me back down, and pressed a kiss softer than dandelions to my cheek before cuddling down into my lap, curling up in my trench coat that we sometimes use as a blanket. That weary smile grew wider, though his eyes were closed. "I love you Seto."

After a very short pause, I adjusted myself until we were spooned up together on the couch, a smile of my own spreading over my lips. Of course, sometimes that little phrase of his isn't so bad.

**Fin.**

**Thank you for reading; I'm coming a little bit away from my comfort zone with this one, since I don't usually like to do SHORT stories, or first person POV. I hope you enjoyed it; thank you for reading!**

**WL,**

**Magz.**


End file.
